Predator Becomes Victim
by LittleBooLost
Summary: There is more to the Wark family than meets the eye. There are some things that Gabriella doesn't understand at all. This fic is massively abuse orientated, with possible graphic descriptions to come in later chapters. Trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haiiiiii guys! New fic alert :D Bit of a spoiler – this fic is largely abuse orientated and graphic descriptions of abuse will come up in later chapters, most likely. Please bear that in mind. This is a trigger warning for anyone who has experienced abuse or gets massively upset by abuse. I don't want to be responsible for a decline in anyone's mental health, as it's a very sore subject and a very difficult thing to deal with xx**

Nikki sat in the back of the Hall as Simon began the start-of-term assembly. Much like the students; she was uninterested in whatever he was saying – thoughts occupied with how perfect and stress-free the half-term had been. As her mind wandered, she spotted the glare of a smartphone screen in the row ahead of her, and rather than confiscating it as she should have done, she slipped her hand into her pocket in search of her own.

It wasn't there. She exhaled moodily, crossing her arms across her chest and slumping in her seat. Beside her, Audrey shot her a disapproving look, and she slouched lower still. She knew she shouldn't be annoyed that Vix had taken her phone – well, perhaps just a little – but it wasn't like she had a book to distract her from the loss of handheld device.

"Miss Boston?"

At the sound of Simon calling her, the tall brunette stood. She loped, hands in pockets, up to the front of the hall where the curly-haired deputy head was rifling through a pile of forms. He handed her a large stack and as she turned away, Nikki scanned the text quickly in the hopes of finding out what the subject of the assembly was.

The word RAW! was typed at the top in bold lettering, with a short passage about 'Resilience in Action' and 'more hands-on education' following. She absent-mindedly licked her finger to separate the first sheet of paper from the second, before moving lethargically down the row.

The students began to chatter amongst themselves, discussing what they'd done during the holidays and making plans to meet up after school. A calmness settled over the hall – this was rare at Waterloo Road and Nikki basked gladly in it, smiling happily to herself unconsciously. It seemed her life was finally beginning to sort itself out.

A couple of days previously she'd received an email from Kacey, detailing her experiences at the boxing residential. She must remember to reply to that soon, actually – and she was delighted that the young teen had finally settled down and found her place – much like her own daughter Eve was doing so. Nikki'd made a habit of speaking to her on the phone every night, and Eve was coming back to visit on the next bank holiday weekend. The brunette was finally finding it easier to cope with the loss of Tom – he had been one of her closest friends, after all – and of course, she was totally, inexplicably, head over heels in love.

As the pile grew smaller, she noticed the PRU kids beginning to grow restless, and she dropped the sheaf of papers into the lap of a small, unsuspecting year seven, instructing him to "take one and pass it along." She began to stride towards her class; fearing that they had begun to taunt Lenny Brown – as per usual.

Nikki stopped short as she heard a crash, and she spun on her heel as foreign voice cried "Nobody move!" A masked intruder had joined Simon on the stage, brandishing a baseball bat. She stared, horror-struck for a moment as a terrible silence descended over the hall. Her insides churned and she screamed internally at herself – _No! You can't have a flashback now! _Instead, as the students began to run around the hall, crying out in terror, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"EVERYBODY EVACUATE!"

And while the intruder swung his bat towards Simon's face, she leapt into action, sprinting towards the danger. Nikki jumped – with ease – onto the four foot high stage. She wrapped her strong arms around the waist of the unnamed man; angling her face away and throwing him to the ground. She tore the baseball bat from his hands as he fell; sitting down heavily on his chest, feet planted either side of his head. It was technique she'd learnt as a teen in self- defence class – a move which pinned the attacker down, while effectively knocking the breath out of him to give the victim the upper hand. Before she could smash the bat into the face of the unnamed man, Simon shouted over the yells of the kids and the other staff.

"It's okay! He's safe! I'm not hurt – look! It's ketchup!"

Simon dipped his finger into the gaping wound and licked it, grinning happily. Nikki looked over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed with fury. The rest of the faculty and the children began to step away from the doors at the other end of the hall, and she realized the intruder must have barricaded them in. She felt a hand creeping up her leg and she knocked it away, wrestling with the baklava to find out this man's true identity. As Nikki tossed the cheap piece of fabric aside, the man grabbed hold of her knees, pinning them to his shoulders. She looked down and saw an unfamiliar face. As her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Simon began to speak again and she looked over her shoulder at him; confused.

"Everyone give a massive hand to your new PE teacher, Hector Reid!" Simon was still smiling like the chesire cat, and he began to clap. When only a few students joined him, he stopped, suddenly uncertain.

It had taken almost 40 minutes for the teachers to calm the students down, shepherd them out of the hall and into the car park, and encourage them to line up in their form groups for registration. Nikki had managed to round up the PRU in less than 10 minutes and make sure they were all accounted for – a feat she was quite proud of. It was only when Christine deemed it okay that the children wander around and socialise that she noticed the extra name on the list.

She turned to George. "They're all present and correct, apart from our mysterious newcomer – Gabriella Wark." She indicated the name with her biro, and George nodded his agreement. As he opened his mouth to speak, there was the roar of an engine and the pair turned with the rest of the faculty. A striking black Mercedes pulled into the car park; and Nikki whistled between her teeth, impressed, but trying to hide it. A tall red-haired woman stepped from the passenger seat and stared distastefully up at the school. A lanky, pale man stepped out soon after and he joined her.

The woman – who Nikki imagined could only be Mrs Wark – leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. He pulled away and gave her an odd look, stating in a cynical tone – "You wanted her to experience harsh reality, didn't you?" While the teachers and pupils looked on, he stepped down to the back of the car, rapping harshly on the window. _"_Gabriella, out! Now."

A few seconds passed, and the door opened. A blonde, petite girl stepped gracefully out of the car, handbag balanced in the crook of her elbow.

She turned, scanning the crowd with raised eyebrows. Her father grabbed her by the arm. 'I won't tell you again! Take the lipstick off!' Gabriella smiled winningly at her dad, before turning away with a flick of her hair. The young adult narrowed her eyes at her peers, flouncing off to join the small gaggle that was Imogen, Dynasty, Kevin and Connor. Every pair of eyes followed her – curious. She grasped hold of the lapels on Connor's coat and kissed him full on the lips. Gabriella turned back to her father, walking towards him daintily. 'There. Off.' Her voice carried across the car-park. And with that, the upper-class family strode into the school, glares burning into their backs.

It had been a stressful first day back, one of the worst Nikki'd ever encountered. Simon's resilience programme hadn't gone to plan, with the students interpreting his philosophies as an excuse to cause chaos. There was no doubt that Gabriella was the ringleader – her intelligence, good looks and rebellious streak had the other students in the palm of her hand.

She'd caused trouble all morning – sniping at the teachers, putting the kids who were wary of her down, and not to mention taking Hector's truck for a joy ride. It was lunchtime and Nikki wandered the corridors, making sure nothing criminal? was going on.

As she turned the corner, Nikki noticed Rhiannon gazing awe-struck into the gym. Vaguely remembering Hector discussing his gym programme with Simon in the staff room, she presumed it was he the red-headed girl was ogling unashamedly.

Nikki strode towards her, suddenly annoyed.

'Rhiannon! How many times must I tell you to stop loitering in the corridors?' The teen flinched, stepping away from the door immediately. She stuttered, trying to come up with a reply – only to give up and shrug non-committedly instead.

'Don't shrug at me! Go and find Dynasty – I need to talk to her about her last assignment.'

Rhiannon gestured helplessly at the double doors which were the entrance to the gym.

'Should Gabriella come too?'

'Wha-?!' The brunette turned to peer through the frosted window, and what she saw made her eyes widen. She placed her hand on the door, making to push it open, but before she did so she addressed Rhiannon a final time.

'Leave. _Now.' _

This time, the plump teenager didn't bother to argue. She turned and hurried up the hallway, and Nikki waited until she was out of sight before striding purposefully into the gym. As the door swung shut, Gabriella turned, the mischievous look in her eyes turning to one of horror. The blonde bombshell had been standing with her hand placed delicately on her curved hip, but it fell to her side as Nikki stepped forwards.

The girl was completely topless, and she turned away quickly to grab the towel that was hanging limp in her PE teacher's hand. Gabriella wrapped it around herself and her gaze turned steely as she glared at the floor, embarrassed by the older female's presence. Nikki's eyes met Hector's, and she noted the look of pure repulsion on his face; feeling pretty sure that her expression was the same. She addressed him coldly.

'Hector, I think you should go to Christine's office. I'll take care of this for now.'

The lanky PE teacher nodded his agreement – rather frantically – as he snatched up his gym bag and left the room, averting his eyes. The door whined as it closed, and it seemed to Nikki as though it was moving in slow motion. Just as it clicked shut, something white flashed in the corner of her eye.

Nikki turned to see a small heap of clothes – obviously Gabriella's. Casting a quick look at the girl, who was still staring at the floor as though it was the bane of her life, she strode over to the pile. Nikki snatched it up in her arms, before chucking it at the floor by Gabriella's feet.

'Get dressed. Now. I'll wait outside, and when you're finished, I'll take you to Miss Mulgrew's office. And don't you dare try any funny business!'

With that, the ex – army officer pivoted on her heel and she loped out of the room, much like Hector had done so seconds earlier. Nikki pulled the door shut firmly behind her, and leaned against it as a means of a lock. Her sapphire eyes locked on a poster concerning domestic abuse, and her guts churned, tears pricking in her eyes.

She swept her hand across her face brusquely, but she couldn't banish the images from her mind. They were burnt into her vision – the small, blonde teenager with scars adorning her back, bruises abundant across her ribs, wrists and stomach, fingernail marks adorning her waist. Nikki had thought Gabriella was a cocky, immature little girl who misbehaved because it was fun, but that wasn't the case. Gabriella was a victim.

And the thing that terrified Nikki the most – it was obvious Gabriella didn't know it.

**As a footnote to my A/N: If you're having any issues in your personal life, please be aware that I am more than happy to chat to you and help you – or just be a friend - if you'd appreciate it. Drop me a PM if that's the case, or message me on Twitter Your_Peacelet :-) **

**Love, **

**LittleBooLost **

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was planning on updating this yesterday, but I conveniently left my memory stick at school, which is where I write :p Oh well. Here you go now. I'm going to write an update for that one-shot happiness..pregnancy…babies..fic now. I can't remember what it's called. Doh. I'm going to update everything over the next couple of weeks and then updates will become more frequent, because I'm moving schools and I'll be more organised because of my new school's timetable :D Sorry for my looong disappearance! I'll shut up now, this is an update, not a blog. *Bad Ciara***

**A/N2: I remember now. It's called Fairytales. c:**

The door swung open, screeching on the hinges. Christine winced slightly, looking up at the figures in the doorway. Nikki stood with Gabriella by her side, the latter glaring furiously at the carpeted floor. Towering above them was Hector, who was wearing a pained expression. Nikki's features were rearranged blankly in an almost inhumane way, a startling contrast to the other teacher.

The headteacher rose from her desk, instantly on edge. What had the newcomer done now? She indicated one of the chairs by the desk, addressing the young adult firmly. 'Gabriella, sit down.'

As Gabriella moved forwards reluctantly, the ex-army officer grabbed her arm gently, effectively stilling her for a moment. The blonde tearaway finally looked up at her from the floor, suddenly curious. Christine and Hector studied Nikki with her, and the tension in the room grew palpable until she spoke.

'Um – Christine, I think I need to have a word with you first. Privately.'

Nikki's voice wasn't as powerful as usual, and her free hand was balled up into a fist by her side. Despite her seemingly calm demeanour, it was evident to both Christine and Hector that she wasn't; her body language was contradicting everything.

It was Hector who moved first, stepping away from the doorframe with his hand on Gabriella's shoulder, steering the seventeen year old away into the waiting area. Sonya looked on curiously from her vantage point in front of her secretarial, underused computer as Christine closed the door firmly.

As the doorhandle clicked quietly into place, Nikki took a seat on the leather sofa, fidgeting uncertainly with her hands. Sensing her discomfort, the older woman didn't pressure her into speaking – just waited. It was a few moments before Nikki worked up the courage to begin, and she swallowed a few times first.

'There's obviously more to Gabriella than we first anticipated. She's cocky and overconfident, and – oh, for god's sake – and very sexual.'

Christine stared, unconvinced. That wasn't a word she would have associated with her. Other girls at the school – definitely – but Gabriella? Her blouse wasn't overly tight, and her skirt was clearly regulation length. The makeup she wore was scarce, barely noticeable and her blonde waves weren't too flamboyant either.

'She stripped in front of Hector.'

'She what?!' Christine put her head in her hands, rubbing feverishly at her brows as if there was an aggravating migraine lurking there. 'Ok. That's it. She has to go. I'll phone her parents now-'

The headteacher made to stand up, but Nikki beat her to it, leaping to her feet in a fluid motion.

'I haven't finished!'

Christine stood up and stepped towards the door. 'I really think I've heard all there is to hear, Nikki.'

'You have not, actually. I walked in when Gabriella was topless and Hector was trying to encourage her to cover up. When she saw me, she did so pretty quickly, but I was still there for long enough to see the bruises, scratches, and scars that adorn her upper body – front and back. She's being abused, Christine. And I don't think she knows it.'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

For Hector, the rest of the day was long and tedious. It was hardly the way he wanted to begin his career at a new school. Christine had notified the police, in the end neglecting to call Gabriella's parents. Instead, the police had made their way to her home in Glasgow and arrested both adults on the spot. Meanwhile, he and Nikki had been taken separately into custody for questioning.

Fearing the worst, Hector was almost expecting something out of the movies – a darkened room with a lamp shining on his face, and some sort of butch, heavyweight officer who screamed in his face for a solid three hours. On the contrary, the room looked like any other. The walls were painted with white paint that was chipping, and the floor was concrete. There was little furniture; three chairs and a table, and a camera high in one of the corners. The woman who was sitting at the desk in police uniform was petite and she had bright, flaming hair in a high ponytail.

On seeing him, she smiled widely and he did his best to return the gesture – but weakly. He knew it must be the first time in history that he, Hector Reid had not taken the opportunity to flirt shamelessly with a woman; and it almost made him more uncomfortable.

'Take a seat, please?' The woman's rich voice broke through the silence and Hector's trance. Hector nodded, stepping forward and grabbing the back of the seat opposite to the police officer. The legs of the chair dragged along the concrete harshly and he winced self-consciously.

'My name is DS Amelia Leys, and I'm going to be working on this case. Your name is Hector Reid and you work at the Waterloo Road School?'

'Yeah, that's right.' Hector nodded.

'How long for?' She flipped open the file in her hand and began to scrawl messy notes in red biro.

'Uh, today is actually my first day, but I've been teaching for five years now.'

He crossed his left leg over his knee and leaned back, trying to seem cool, collected and assertive. As Hector spoke, Amelia looked up, her finely plucked eyebrows raised.

'Your first day? Well, this must be a bit disconcerting for you!' She smiled again, eyes twinkling, and Hector finally relaxed.

'It is actually! None of the students or teachers have really taken to me – well, apart from Gabriella…'

'And she's the reason we're here.' Not waiting for a reply, the Detective Sergeant reached across the desk and grabbed Hector's hand, squeezing it sympathetically. 'Well, you don't need to worry. I just need to ask a few more questions about the schools you've worked at, your personal life and look you up on our files. Then I'll take your statement, and if all goes well you can leave soon.'

'So, which was first school you taught at?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Okay. Well, I'll probably see you in a few days then. Have a good night.' Amelia spoke distractedly as she and Hector left the interview room, rifling through her files with a sense of urgency. A shot of emotion rushed through Hector, and he smiled fondly at the small woman. He couldn't quite make sense of what he was feeling. It couldn't be love, obviously – he'd barely known the woman for more than half an hour.

Hector had never been in love – not really. His personality was far too laid back for a proper relationship, and he'd never been good at commitments. He watched the redheaded detective sergeant strutting down the corridor, and this only addled his mind further. Her skirt suit did her curves justice, fitting her slender body perfectly. Her red curls bounced in her ponytail against her neck, the crimson colour contrasting against her milky skin perfectly.

Hector sighed in defeat as she turned the corner, and he twisted around to push the door to the exit open. There was a small waiting area in front of the sliding doors, complete with a few chairs, a receptionist's desk and an out-of-order coffee machine. Nikki was sprawled across two of the chairs, leaning in a defeated fashion on the arm rest. Her long legs were stretched across the seat beside her. Nikki's face was drawn and pale, eyes ringed with red. As he stepped closer, Hector could see that her discreet eye makeup had run onto her defined cheekbones.

She didn't notice his presence, continuing to stare straight ahead at a non-existent object. He noted that she was twirling her phone absentmindedly between her long fingers, and as she shifted her hand slightly, light glinted off the ring on her finger. Hector left quietly, reluctant to disturb her from her thoughts.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

***Nikki POV***

I looked up as the doors slid open, allowing a gust of cold air into the room. It was Vix. She stood in the doorway for no longer than a split second before running towards me, her gorgeous curls bouncing on her shoulders. Instead of taking the free seat, she grasped my ankles, lifting them up slightly so she could sit down as close to me as possible. Vix dropped my legs onto her lap, curling up close. She seemed uncaring of the fact that we weren't at home – public displays of affection don't faze her at all.

"Oh Nikki…" She took my bedraggled appearance in sadly. "Sue told me what happened. I came as soon as I could. How are you doing?" Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, she gazed up at me insistently, willing me to answer.

The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I can see so much of myself in her. Gabriella. She's the product of a broken home and being abused, like I was. It must be the norm for her – she takes no shame in her scars. I'm really, really, scared Vix!" My sentence ended in a petulant whine, and I felt like a seven year old again.

"I know, babe." She pulled me into a tight embrace and I returned the gesture. We sat like that for a few moments, until my body began to shudder. Vix rubbed my back tenderly.

"It's okay. You're allowed to cry."

"No…" I mumbled quietly, pulling away from her harshly. "That's not it. I'm going-" I lurched forward, unable to finish talking as I began to retch. Vix joined me on the floor, holding my hair from my face as I began to vomit. I could feel her rubbing small circles on my back as I trembled and shook.

When I stopped, she pulled me onto her lap, stroking my hair and rocking me gently like a two year old. She was whispering something to me as well, but so quietly I couldn't hear it. I looked up, feeling too sickly to speak. Perhaps just my expression would encourage her to raise her voice a bit more.

Instead of continuing her near-on whispered monologue, though, she pressed her lips to my forehead. Standing up from the cold linoleum floor, she rummaged in her handbag for a bottle of water. Pressing it into my grasp, Vix helped me stand up and walk to the car.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

***Vix POV***

I watched quietly as Nikki slept. Her brow was furrowed, and there were still faint tear tracks lingering on her face. Being as gentle as I could, I pushed a few strands of hair back from her face. I didn't want to wake her up – especially when it had taken so long to get her settled enough to sleep.

As soon as I moved my fingertips from her face, she mirrored my movements exactly – brushing her hand across it as though there was still something lingering there. I laughed under my breath at her actions, and she groaned quietly, resting the back of her hand against her face. Nikki began shifting her legs at the same time; and when her foot connected heavily with my hip I decided to move.

I located my laptop on the table in the kitchen, and I pressed the power button. As it started up, I walked back into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the rug, I opened Google and began to type.

_Consequences of childhood abuse on adults_

I clicked on the first link and began to read.

'_Abuse affects people in different ways, because everyone is unique and we all cope in different ways to each other. However, based on different factors in the abuse, varying patterns for impacts can be spotted. _

_For example, if the abuse lasts years with no long 'pauses' and nobody apart from the abuser and the victim know about it, survivors may develop trust issues, be more private than is 'considered normal' and usually have negative, possibly 'disturbing' attitudes to violence, sex and abusive behaviour in general._

The text continued from there, but I didn't bother to read on. I'd seen enough already. They symptoms described correlated with Nikki's usual behaviour patterns. We'd seen each other practically every day for the last five months, and I could read her like a book. It was only the previous month that she'd opened up about her childhood and army experiences.

Before I knew the complexities around her, I'd always assumed that Nikki thought she'd bore me with tales of her earlier years. I only pressed Nikki for answers once, but that was enough. She'd flown into a rage before storming out and refusing to speak to me for three days.

As far as I knew now, her dad was an alcoholic and he started beating her nightly when she was seven. He abused her emotionally, too – alternating between happiness and rage to scare her and to amuse himself and her brothers. The abuse continued up until Nikki was fourteen, and she ran away from home to join the military. Armed with a fake birth certificate she'd obtained from one of her peers; she managed to get in despite being two years too young. The rest she'd kept a secret, and I had no idea what she'd witnessed all those years ago.

I scrolled down to the bottom of the page, where there was a list of helplines and support group information. Picking the group closest to us, I typed the number into my phone and stepped outside as it began to ring.

**A/N: Yay update! I started this earlier in the week but had no idea how to finish it until now. Could I also quickly say that the 'affects of child abuse in adults' I wrote about were made up. I haven't done any research, so I wouldn't make assumptions about the topic based on my writing. Probably better to look it up :D Please review, because I struggled a lot with update I want to know if it's any good. To those of you who have reviewed previously on this fic and my others, thank you so much for you support. Love you all. *cyberkisses***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Posted this yesterday, but convinced myself it was below standard and deleted it. Been encouraged to repost it so here you go :D **

*Christine POV*

I rubbed my forehead as I stared down at the mountain of paperwork sitting on my desk. How I'd let it pile up I didn't know; but at Waterloo Road inconvenient things are inevitable. Always. I began to sift my way through it, reordering and re-piling it based on order of importance. Most of it was stuff for the LA about Resilience Camp – my two favourite subjects. Sighing in defeat, I picked up my favourite fountain pen and began to write.

About ten minutes later my phone began to ring. Abandoning the risk assessment for the moment, I picked up my phone – looking at the caller ID. It was Nikki. I pressed the answer button, praying that she wasn't calling in sick.

"Hi-"

It was a voice I didn't recognise and I sat up straighter, instantly alert and worried.

"Hello, Christine Mulgrew. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Victoria. Vix, even. I'm – um – I'm a friend of Nikki's."

"Oh. Okay. Well, is she alright?" I was beginning to get more concerned for her welfare.

"No. No, not really. She'll kill me for saying this, but last night she had some kind of emotional breakdown, and she's just not fit to work at all. Not for about a week."

"Oh God." I leaned forwards in my seat. We were already low on staffing, and I couldn't afford to have a teacher as valuable as Nikki down. "Well, do you have any idea what caused it? I'll have to make a record for her folder. It's classed as a serious sick leave," I explained, as I pulled a piece of scrap paper towards me to make notes.

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's got something to do with the new girl. Gabriella Walk?"

"Wark." I corrected her absentmindedly, concentrating on writing the reasoning down. "Do you have any other details I should know?"

"As of yet, no. I do think it's something more deeply rooted than her involvement with Gabriella though. I'll let you know anything when she's awake and we've had a chat."

"Okay..that's..perfect.." I drew my words out slowly as I wrote down what she'd just informed me. "Thank you for letting me know. I'm going to have to go and organise some cover for Nikki's-"

"Wait!" Vix interrupted me. "Can you keep me posted on how Gabriella's doing? Nikki's anxious about her well-being."

"Of course. I haven't heard anything from the carer that's been allocated to her, though."

"Thanks. I'll let you get on. Bye."

Before I could respond, I heard the tell-tale click of someone hanging up. Shrugging, I left the room to discuss cover options with Sonya.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

Gabriella sat daintily on the edge of her temporary bed, clutching her phone tightly. Her schoolbag and shoes were abandoned on the floor, where she'd thrown them the night before in a fit of anger. The blonde girl's insides were still churning, and she felt morbidly uncomfortable in the blue pyjama shorts and grey sweater she'd slept in.

The sleeve of the sweater was crusty with the remains of somebody else's scrambled eggs, and the shorts had a dark stain on the crotch. This wasn't what the teenager was used to. Back home in Glasgow, the housemaid Anita usually presented her with some sort of continental meal for dinner. Last night she'd tried chicken nuggets for the first time. Unimpressive.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Panicking, Gabriella stuffed her phone under the pillow. As the door swung open, she rearranged her position on the bed – sprawling across it so it appeared to the intruder that she was massively bored and absolutely _not _nervous.

The intruder was Maggie – the same woman who taught Home Ec to some of her peers. She was holding a plate of toast in one hand, and what appeared to be an _Innocent _smoothiein the other. There was a small rucksack slung over her shoulder as well.

Smiling brightly, the middle aged woman bustled towards Gabriella, passing her the plate and drink sachet. She gently tossed the rucksack onto the foot of the bed before she addressed the young adult.

"Right, pet. That's your breakfast there, and when you've finished you can use the bathroom at the end of the hall. Anything you might need is in the bag. There's clothes in there too. When you're ready just pop downstairs and we'll go to the police station for your interview. Ok?."

Gabriella looked down at the items in her hands, unwilling to make eye contact. Carefully placing the plate on the bedside table, she pierced the sachet and began to sip the liquid. She focused her gaze firmly on the ceiling, and that was where it remained; before Maggie took the hint and left.

**A/N2: A bit shorter than usual – I know. This is basically just setting the scene for what happens next in the upcoming chapters. Reviews will be greatly appreciated :D x**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella stood in the freezing bathroom, confused and alone. Reaching into the shower, she twisted the dial and began to peel the dirty pyjamas off her slim frame, pushing them carefully into the corner with her foot. As the shower began to heat up, Gabriella stared into the mirror, trying to ascertain her usual confidence. But she couldn't, and the thoughts began to whirl faster in her head.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I go home and sit with Anita? I haven't done anything wrong. Why does Maggie want to take me to the police station? They didn't have to get involved. This is between me and Mr Reid. _

At the thought of Hector, a small smile broke out on her face. She was confident he wouldn't be able to resist her for long – Gabriella knew she was sexy and beautiful. She'd heard it enough times from her mother's clients – middle aged businessmen and woman. They were the people who marked her. Each session caused her to obtain more scratches, bruises, teeth marks and love bites.

Gabriella looked forward to the sessions – she was awarded with lavish gifts and rare affection from her mother afterwards. The last session had been just three days previously – and whip marks were still present on her buttocks and the back of her thighs. Twisting slightly, Gabriella ran her finger over the most prominent line. The pain had definitely been worth it.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRRWRWRW

'Nikki. Nikki, wake up.' At the sound of her girlfriend's voice, the brunette woman began to stir. She wiped her eyes lethargically, still half-asleep, and sat up.

'Morning.' Her voice was huskier than usual, having not spoken for nearly twelve hours. Nikki cleared her throat, taking the tall glass of water from Vix's slender fingers. 'What time is it?'

'It's nine thirty. How are you feeling?'

'My head hurts.' Nikki mumbled quietly, breaking eye contact. 'Can you pass me my phone? I need to call Christine.'

'Already done that.' Vix produced a foil packet of painkillers, gently tossing them on the bed. 'Go back to sleep for a bit if you want; I'm going to have a shower but then you need to get up. We're going out soon.' She captured her girlfriend's lips gently, and Nikki smiled gratefully into the kiss.

'Ok. Love you.'

As Vix left, she stepped out of bed, padding over to the dressing table. Her laptop lay there along with the charger, and she carried them back to bed. Once it had booted up, she scrolled through her inbox until she found the email Kacey had sent a few days earlier. Re-reading it briefly, she clicked reply and began to type.

_Dear Kacey,_

_I was delighted to read your email, and I'm so glad you're having fun. I'm sorry for not replying sooner – but I've been busier than I first anticipated. Doesn't matter though; Waterloo Road's not Waterloo Road without a bit of drama!_

_What your coach is saying is right – keep eating healthily and stay focused on your goal. If you do that, you're only going to get better at boxing. Make sure you sleep well too; no more late nights. Keep enjoying yourself though!_

_Speak soon,_

_Miss B._

As she pressed send, Vix emerged from the bathroom. Wrapped only in a towel, her skin was slightly flushed and her face make-up free. Nikki couldn't for the life of her understand why her girlfriend insisted on plastering copious amounts of makeup on: she was beautiful without it, and that was enough for the brunette.

She slipped out of bed again, sneaking quietly to stand behind Vix's back. Preoccupied with rifling through her wardrobe, the younger woman didn't notice her presence, and she screamed slightly when Nikki wound her arms around her waist.

'Get off me, you prat!' She giggled, turning around to face her. Nikki smirked, winking at the smaller woman deviously. 'What if I don't want to?' Tugging slightly on her towel, Nikki indicated the bed with a jerk of her head. 'Please?'

'I'd love to, but nope. Get in the bathroom.' Placing her hands on Nikki's arms, she rotated her firmly on the spot so she was facing the door. 'Scoot. Now.'

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

Forty minutes later, the couple were adequately dressed and had eaten breakfast. The sun beat down on their necks as they left the apartment and climbed into the car. Nikki watched as Vix set an address into the GPS, and started the engine.

'Where are we going?' She rolled down the windows as Vix pulled out of the carpark.

'You'll see. It's only a little while away. We should be there in about twenty minutes, I think. Pass me that water bottle.'

Nikki obliged, twisting the cap off her own as well. Within minutes, they'd left Greenock and were speeding through the countryside lanes. The fields became a blur, greens and yellows and the occasional shade of purple – a violent kaleidoscope of colour.

Vix drummed her fingers against the wheel as she drove, a nervous action that she wasn't even aware was taking place. Her insides were churning – she was beginning to regret ever making that phone call, but now there was no time to turn back. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she realised the appointment was drawing ever closer, and she stepped harder on the accelerator.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

The clothes, Gabriella had to admit, were a good deal better than the pyjamas. Clean and well-fitting, there were no stains or any traces of someone else's food. It wasn't what she'd normally have opted to wear – the cheapest brand of clothing she owned was Abercrombie – and the tags in item all declared the same shop name; Primark. That was a shop she'd never dreamt of setting foot in. She and her few friends from her private schools had always joked that you could catch an STI just by stepping into one of the changing rooms there.

She played with the cuffs of the long-sleeved shirt for a moment, before finally deciding to roll them up her slender arms. Sliding her phone into her pocket, she left the shabby bathroom and headed down the stairs. As soon as she'd reached the bottom, Maggie was helping her into her fleece, pressing another smoothie into her hands and shepherding her out of the door.

'Right, pet, I've just got to call Miss Mulgrew, okay? You hop into the car and I'll be there in a minute.'

The blonde girl watched as she stepped behind the schoolhouse, and she took her chance. Quietly, she began to walk towards the small cluster of vehicles in the driveway. Gabriella trod quietly and slowly, so her footsteps didn't make any noise on the gravel. Crouching she ducked behind the minivan and sprang onto the grass, before making a break for the wall.

The multiple resilience lessons with the 'wall', had allowed her to her perfect her technique for climbing over them. Unlike the one that had been erected at school, this wall was lumpy and had plenty of footholds. In seconds Gabriella had scrambled over it, and broken into a run.

WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR

'AMHO?' Nikki squinted up at the sign as she climbed out of the car. 'What does that stand for?' She recognized the acronym, but couldn't for the life of her remember what it meant. Vix stepped out of her side of the car, and joined Nikki. Taking her hand, she squeezed it gently.

'I'll explain more when we're inside, ok?' Pushing the doors open, they headed in.

It took no longer than ten seconds for Nikki to work out where they were. The walls were covered in posters that offered support with alcoholism, drug dependency, abusive relationships and mental health. The one which took centre stage had the acronym from the sign outside, although the full title accompanied it – _Adults Mental Health Organisation._

Furious, she turned to Vix, but the younger woman had strayed from her side and was mumbling to the receptionist. As she stalked towards her, Vix stepped away from the desk, a post-it in hand, and turned towards Nikki. Noticing her expression, Vix paled, but only for a second.

'What the hell, Vix?! Why are we here?' The taller woman hissed under her breath – despite how angry she was, she was reluctant to make a scene.

'Please, just come with me. I'm worried about you, yesterday evening really scared me!' She tugged Nikki to the foot of the stairs.

'But yesterday has nothing to do with me! It's Gabriella who's got problems – not me. You get that don't you?' Much as she didn't want it to, Nikki's voice took on a desperate, vulnerable edge as she waited for Vix to agree with her.

But she didn't.

**A/N: I'm getting pretty good at updating, aren't I?! I struggled with this update, but I hope it lives up to your expectations all the same :D xx**


End file.
